Night Visit
by RenaRoo
Summary: When Harper gets a late night visitor, sometimes she doesn't know what to expect. [Femslash February]


Prompt: ( Anonymous ) Could you maybe do a Femslash February prompt for Cass Cain and Harper Row, showing what Harper and Cass get up to when Cass spends the night at Harper's? .

A/N: I am so glad so many of my prompts are giving Cass some love 3 It's honestly such a treat to have Cass at the forefront of my Femslash celebrations 3

Batman and related properties © DC Comics  
story © RenaRoo

 **Night Visit**

The apartment had a draft.

Her bedroom door had been closed since she started studying for physics five hours ago and promptly fell asleep on her books at her workbench, so Harper may have never known about the draft if she hadn't woken up with the immediate need to pee.

She muttered to herself and shook her head to get the hair out of her eyes, padding across the cold floor as she headed toward the bathroom and then it hit her.

The draft, that was.

Waking up more, Harper came to alertness and slowly edged further into the living room with the sort of caution reserved for cheesy horror movies.

Living in Gotham, cheesy horror movies were Option D as far as the list of possibilities in her daily life. So she tried to assure herself she wasn't being ridiculous. That she needed to be quick and decisive and make sure that whatever had made it past all her alarms, made it past all her honed senses after training with Batman and his Robins, that she could protect Cullen from it all.

Not that they'd need it.

Before Harper could get any closer, there was a whisper from the couch and the shuffle of movement.

"Sorry."

Harper stood up, relief flowing through her shoulders and bones and she reached over, turning on her lights with the flip of a switch.

She should have known there was only one person in all of Gotham who could make it past her and Red Robins' defenses. And that was the couch crasher herself, Cassandra Cain.

Shining chestnut eyes stared back up at Harper apologetically. But it was too difficult to be mad at them.

Harper had more than tried.

"Aren't you cold?" Harper asked, rubbing her arms down to make a point before she shuffled toward the window left open.

"Little," Cass yawned, stretching on the couch like a cat.

"There's simple solutions for simple problems," Harper said with a slight chuckle as she closed the window.

"Huh?" Cass asked, looking over the back of the couch, confused. It was then that Harper realized Cassandra was wearing the sweatshirt and sweatpants that used to belong to her – Hamilton, because Harper had fantastic taste.

"It's something my physics professor keeps telling us," she explained, coming back toward the couch. "Don't worry about it."

Cassandra hummed, curled up into herself, hugging her knees on the couch. She was sleepy, obviously had not been resting for long when Harper came in. But Harper was wide awake then and she was going to make Cassandra suffer so long as she did.

"What'd I say that confused you?" Harper asked genuinely, settling on the couch, bladder all but forgotten.

"Don't worry," Cass said firmly, shaking her head. "Figure it out."

Harper shook her head. "You probably will, you learn _so_ damn fast, Cass. But you don't have to do things alone. You've got people to help you learn, make it easier. Explain stuff for you." She thought on the words then motioned to herself. " _I'm_ here to help."

A coy smile was on Cassandra's face as she looked away, covering herself partially with her knee. She was avoiding eye contact – that was always a tell with Cassandra. That was her way of ending conversations she didn't like.

"Like _physics?"_ Cass gently teased, hoping to move on.

"If you want to learn physics, I'm your gal," Harper replied, poking at the side of her own temple. "I've been stuffing physics in this brain all day. I'm an open book."

Looking back at Harper, Cassandra squinted in that way that scrunched her nose and cheeks together so cutely. "Which one?" she asked.

"Huh?" it was Harper's turn.

"Are you… _my gal_ or an _open book?"_ she asked, her expression one of an answer being demanded.

Blinking Harper tilted her head. "I don't see how they have to be mutually exclusive–" she stopped herself. Eyes widening, she nearly sunk into the couch. " _Oh."_

Cassandra did not look away. She was still waiting for an answer to the question.

"Oh," Harper repeated. A wry smile grew on her face. "Well, if I _have_ to choose, because Cassandra Cain demands it."

"Yes," Cass answered with a nod.

"Then I suppose that my only true option is to be _your gal,"_ Harper replied. "Your befuddled, exhausted, _really_ has to pee, gal. Who would wish that you'd come get in bed and sleep somewhere comfortable instead of sneaking in, crowding my couch, and letting in a draft to get my attention gal." She leaned in. "In that way, I'm _all_ yours."

Cass smiled back and leaned forward, meeting Harper halfway as the surged for a kiss.

For every night after that, Cassandra did what any normal girlfriend in Gotham would do.

After beating up bank robbers and people in masks, she'd swing to Harper's window and settle in for a post-physics nap.


End file.
